


How could you..........?

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Banter, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: A few minutes' light-hearted conversation during a marathon love-making session.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	How could you..........?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of very slashy frivolity written in response to the MarchPrompt on the Starsky&HutchBromance FaceBook page. Good one, Nancy!

“Mmmmmmmmmm… ohhhhhhh… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Starsk… How could you...?”

“Hmmmmm?”

“Oh, God! What did you just do? I’ve never felt anything like… oh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

“I’m a little busy here.”

“Ahhhhhhhh… Oh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. When did you…?” Where did you…? Oh, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt…. No! Don’t st… Oh, God, _why_ did you stop?”

“Well, I’m really enjoyin’ your vocalizations, Hutch, but you’ve got a death grip on my joystick and it was beginnin’ to interrupt my thought processes.”

“What? Oh. _Oh!_ I’m sorry, Starsk, I didn’t realize.”

“‘s okay. Thanks for lettin’ go, though.”

“So, if we’re taking a momentary break here, would you like to enlighten me as to just where, when and how you learned all these new… tricks?”

“That porn shop we investigated last week.”

“What about it? We’re pretty sure the owner committed one of our cold case murders so we arrested him and turned the file over to the D.A.’s office on Friday.”

“Yeah. Well, in the very backest of the back rooms, I found a book.”

“A book? You got these moves from a _book?”_

“Un huh. A book with pictures! Lotsa pictures. I’ll show ya… later.”

“Why not now?… Oh. Ohhhh… Ahhhhhh…… What… what’s the title of this… book?”

_"The Gay Man’s Guide to Innovative Sex."_

“You’re kidding… oh, noooooooooooooooo, you’re not kidding.”

“I know you’re a quick study, Hutch, so I hope, as soon as you’ve looked at all the pages, I’ll be able to enjoy the sensations it sounds like you’ve been feelin’.… As soon as we’ve both recovered. Now, shut up and lemme get back to work.”

“Ahhhhhhhh… Oh, God…. Staaaarrrssssskyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.”

Printed images  
result in unexpected  
banter and pleasure


End file.
